


Not Enough

by Starkangejr



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Donatello doesn't actually make an appearance more talking about him slash being thought of, Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, One Sided Attractions, Sibling Incest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/pseuds/Starkangejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when I don't write more chapters for other stories and get distracted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a Drabble about what could have happened in an rp thread had things turned for a darker and sexual outcome. 
> 
> This is written solely by me with my partners' muses in mind.

Raphael's hand is coaxing Donnie's cock out, slow strokes gliding along the exposing shaft before Donnie is completely hard. His brother moans, Donnie's thighs shaking with his arousal. There's a slight grimace of shame that disappears when Raph chuckles softly. The whole sight of the younger terapin, pleasing Raph to no end.

"Spread your legs for me Donnie," he whispers, "c'mon, do it for me."

Raph's fingers are precise and teasing. He watches Donnie become a squirming mess, all the while enjoying that Raph knew he was responsible for the face his brother was making. He enjoys roving his eyes along the exposed form. He enjoys the way Donnie pants and grabs the sheets beneath him in a soft futile attempt at control.

Donnie is the only one of them who's wearing his bandana. It's not needed, not in Raph's opinion. But the telltale sign of a struggle can be seen where the extra two masks have been discarded. Raph's focus is completely on his brother, not allowing one second to pass by where he isn't looking into Donnie's eyes. 

Where grey should be, there is a faint, pale blue glistening in the dim lighting.

Donnie spreads his legs and it's more beautiful than Raph can describe. He slides an appreciative hand along the backside of Donnie's thigh, noting quickly how each caress has got his brother shaking the closer he slides his hand further down. He strokes the flesh along his legs, forever teasing him simply because he can. The pressure builds, he imagines it must be painful to want something so bad and not be able to grasp it. 

There's a lesson in this somewhere but neither of them seem too keen to look for it. The resignation on Donnie's face is proof enough. His brother simply wants this to be over. The impatience is almost laughable.

"R-Raph, please--" The start of a beg dipped in Leonardo's voice echoes between them before Raph is covering Donnie's beak with his hand.

"Sssshh, I said no talking, Donnie. The others are asleep, you wouldn't want to wake them." Raph reminds his brother and the younger terapin whimpers beneath him. Donnie's cheeks flush with more shame and embarrassment, very clearly deterred by the idea of waking the other two siblings. Involving them would absolutely end him. It's why Raph is using it against him. Taking advantage of the delicious opportunity. 

"No more outburst, okay?" He demands and Donnie nods beneath his fingers, finding the caressing of his cheek a small relief to the whole situation. Donnie churrs faintly, in what Raph believes is a weak attempt to soothe him from being rash. He pushes his fingers into Donnie's mouth instead. Raph pushes until Donnie gags for it, forcing his brother to take two of his large fingers down his throat simply to get them wet. 

Raph imagines the floor will be unforgiving on Donnie, he's partly alright with that. His desire to leave a lasting mark on his brother growing with each push forward. Donnie's shell can take it, he's sure. Even when the few jolts of when Donnie's instincts kick in to make him fight back spurn forward, one look from Raph makes the effort die off as if it were never there. He pulls his fingers when he feels they're nice and slick. One large digit pressing up against Donnie's cloaca. 

Leo jerks with that rebellious flinch again. 

Raph shushes him, letting out his own churrs as he kisses at Donnie's forehead, his free hand wrapping tight without warning around Leo's neck. He continues to feign his caring nature, waiting for Donnie to settle down. "Relax Donnie..I've got you." 

There's a flash of betrayal and helplessness in Donnie's gaze before the hand around his neck tightens and he closes his eyes. Donnie whimpers, churring softly again, while he opens his legs for Raph. With a resigned swallow, Donnie lets out a pitiful moan. Raph's grip loosens and he presses his finger inside of his brother's cloaca. 

Leo twists in pain from the intrusion, his thighs shaking as his body clamps down in protest. The illusion is breaking. No matter how much he loves his brother, he can't keep pretending. Raph is happy to go on though, despite knowing this whole time that nothing he says or does will change the fact that he can never have Donatello.

Raph preps his brother with a lazy and half hearted attention. Spreading him open with two fingers, making sure to reach in deep and becoming satisfied with his handiwork. Donnie squirms from discomfort, of which could relate to how spread he must feel or the hand around his throat. Raph doesn't care, it's all the same from where he's kneeling.

Raph brings his hand up to caress Donnie's mask, admiring the way it shapes around Leo's face. He thinks something cruel and snide in the back of his mind, only aware of how aroused his body was becoming from the wait. With a deliberate lean forward, Raph kisses his brother's mouth, their beaks pressing firmly against each other. Leo doesn't fight it, his mouth opening willingly for the tongue that pushes it's way inside of his mouth. The kiss doesn't last long however, Raph's impatience getting the best of him.

His cock is already out of his slit, he pulls Leo closer, more intent on making his brother come to him than the other way around. After all he's done, Leo is still hard, his cock waning only slightly. Raph is almost certain he can fix that, intent on fucking his brother while he wears Donnie's mask. With little to no finesse, Raph forces his way inside, moaning Donnie's name under his breath while he manages to fully thrust his cock inside.

Leo's still shaking, his arousal clear as day while he shudders around Raph. There is no wait period, no making sure he isn't hurting him. Because Raph wants Donnie so much, he's blind with it and his anger towards Leo only adds to his aggression. He pulls out a fraction before he thrusts back in. His hips snapping into Leo's withering frame. Once Raph sets a pace, that's it.

He's fast and brutal, like he always is in battle. His hand never leaving Leo's throat to keep him right where Raph wants him. He's doing every bit that he can to try and get Leo more disheveled. He takes pride in knowing his brother won't be able to ignore the pain later when they're done. Leo's merely reacting. His body so high strung from all the teasing, he can't respond any other way. He wishes he didn't feel so debauched, that he'd never come into Raph's room like this. Though his intentions had been pure, clearly his brother's had not.

Raph enjoys watching Leo rock back and forth on his cock. Can just as easily see Donnie in Leo's place and it spurns him on to thrust harder. His other hand is holding onto Leo's thigh, forcing him open with his cock and his grip, each thrust a deliberately rough jab to get Leo screaming. And Raph is close. He knows he is when Leo's whines and groans pitch, his body pressing back to find more purchase on his own. 

His pace doesn't stop but he plays with his angles. Each time, Leo jerks differently until just the right reaction comes--where he's arching and gasping like a fish--and Raph abuses his brother's body. He thrusts hard into Leo's prostate, churring at the sound of his choked inhales and pleas. Dark, satisfied eyes look down on him, pleased and ready. He watches the way Leo's cock twitches between them, how he gives just a bit of an inch to get his erection bouncing against his plastron for friction's sake. 

Raph exploits that. Slides his hand down from Leo's neck to squeeze at his cock. The younger terapin whimpering all over again for some bit of kindness. Kindness that does not settle with Raph. Relief that won't come until Raph does. Pounding his brother into the floor of his bedroom, he's surprised no one's come to inspect the noise.

"Careful Donnie," Raph groans out, not slowing his pace, "you'll wake the whole sewer with your moans." He grins and Leo's shame comes crashing back. He opts out of stability and instead covers his beak, his noises growing more muffled. There's no fun in that however so Raph retaliates.

Raph's fingers tease the head of Leo's cock, pressing and stroking until his brother's precome seeps out and the young terapin's body is shaking with the effort to hold back. It's gotten a lot easier to push inside of Leo but Raph can't tell if it's from the blood around his erection or the way Leo's coming undone beneath him. The tension stutters in and out of his brother's body, Raph knowing all too well how up tight this one could be. But it doesn't matter because his role as Donatello is far more important to helping Raph release his load.

Big, sharp inhales escape his brother. Each one strained against his hand while he moans a little louder and against his better judgment. Leo moves his hips back, finding what his body wants with each buck, unable to hold back the rising desire Raph is coaxing out of him. Each deliberate pummel against his prostate has Leo crying out, his face red as he closes his eyes right. He can't bare the thoughts racing through his head so he simply thrusts himself into what Raph's doing to him. He knows he shouldn't have allowed it in the first place but Leo feels guilty. He feels responsible and this is his price.

Forcing himself not to cry out Raph's name, Leo's on the verge of climax. His body gearing up for the final push while Raph thrusts him over the edge. He spills all over their shells, biting into his palm to keep quiet, his entire body tightening up with his release. Raph isn't expecting it however and when he watches Leo come undone, eyes focused on the purple bandana across his face, he doesn't stop. He thrusts his cock harder into the tight heat encompassing him. And when Leo's finished he's loose. It makes Raph curse with the sensation of driving his cock as deep as he can go before he's coming inside of his brother.

"F-fuck!! Donnie!" He whines, pumping his cock harshly into Leo's cloaca, making good use of his brother while he shudders out his final throes. Raph plants a hand against his brother's plastron, holding himself up as he slowly comes down from his high. Taking a moment to let the afterglow spread through his body before he pulls out. 

Leo's thighs feel like a mess. Raph lifts Leo's chin and gives him one lasting kiss, the groan escaping Leo's throat as he shudders and doesn't dare open his eyes. "So good Donnie..let's do this again next week, okay?" And Leo nods despite his aversion, despite his desperate need to say no. Raph's heat is no longer in between his legs as the older terapin stands. Leo's shame coming full force as he listens to Raph leave the room, forcing him to sit in the only evidence that they had embraced. 

Leo doesn't know what's worse, feeling like he wasn't enough for Raph or that he felt like Donnie didn't deserve Raph's love. Either way he still feels horrible about what happened. Leo focuses on that, instead of the small eager sensation that flutters inside, across his chest.


End file.
